


Movimiento circular

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Bingo Pechi [5]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, jumper!AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel sabía que esta vez lograría salvarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movimiento circular

**Author's Note:**

> Quinto aporte al pechibingo de la comunidad pechi en facebook.  
> Prompt: Timetravel AU. Kind of a jumper!AU donde los jumpers también pueden saltar en el tiempo

Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegó y apenas se había movido de su lugar. Un par de veces se paró y dio un par de pasos, pero al rato volvió y se sentó en la banca desde la cual tenía una vista perfecta al portón del edificio azul. Tenía hambre pero sabía que en cualquier momento los vería venir. Tenían en ese tiempo un carro plateado, recordaba, y con cada que veía pasar, un pequeño sobresalto lo recorría. Estaba impaciente y a la vez no quería verlos llegar, era demasiada tensión que la que Miguel podía soportar. Trató de recordar la rutina que tenían en ese tiempo, pero entonces notaba que los detalles ya se le estaban comenzando a escapar. Sabía que Manuela ese día iría por Nicolás, ese hecho no se le borró de la memoria y dudaba que algún día lo fuera a hacer.

Entonces, el carro dio la vuelta a la esquina. Miguel pegó un brinco, impulsado por un choque eléctrico que recorrió su cuerpo entero. Por un segundo se quedó helado, notando que no tenía idea de qué hacer, y luego echó a correr ciegamente. Cruzó corriendo el parque y saltó un arbusto. Manuela estaba estacionando el automóvil y ni bien lo apagó, Nicolás abrió la puerta y salió apresuradamente hacia el ascensor. Su madre también salió del carro, un celular pegado al oído y al hombro mientras luchaba por no perder los papeles con los que hacía malabares. A Miguel casi se le detiene el corazón cuando, ridículamente lento, vio como cerraba la puerta del coche con un empujón de la cadera, zafándosele en el mismo segundo varios papeles, que fueron arrastrados por el viento y su inexistente peso. Parecía la escena de una película y los pies de Miguel se movieron solos, cruzó la calle corriendo, sin mirar. Quiso gritar su nombre cuando la vio perseguir los papeles hacia la calle también, pero no logró articular nada y la sangre se le heló en las venas cuando la mujer recogió la primera hoja y alzó la mirada, viéndolo.

Ninguno de los dos vio venir el otro carro, pero Miguel sabía que lo haría. El grito de Manuela llegó apenas a sus oídos como un suspiro muy, muy lejano y débil.

Abrió los ojos confundido y por un segundo no sintió nada. Luego, una penetrante punzada que atravesaba su cráneo de lado a lado.

Desde donde se encontraba sentado, podía ver el edificio azul.

Parpadeó, tomándose dos, tres segundos para asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, y luego soltó un gruñido. Con todo lo que le había costado por fin el salto temporal... y ahora le salía sin siquiera quererlo.

Desde su lugar, pudo ver al portero con la mirada clavada en la pequeña tele que atesoraba en sus largas y aburridas jornadas.

Miguel suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. Se echó hacia atrás y miró al cielo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Había intentado evitar la muerte de su esposa, pero en el segundo en que vio su propia vida en peligro, su cerebro decidió ceder ante el instinto. Y el instinto de Miguel, así pues, era saltar.

"Al menos de vuelta al pasado," pensó de mal humor. Se repitió el transcurso de las dos horas y media que quedaban por delante. Faltaba eso para que su esposa y su hijo volvieran a casa. Esta vez consideró seriamente ir a buscarlos, haciéndose pasar por el mismo él de hace cuatro años. ¿Pero qué les diría cuando lo vieran, visiblemente mayor? ¿Qué tuvo un mal día? Sí, claro. No había tenido buenos cuatro años, no era lo mismo que un día.

Soltó un gruñido, masajeándose las sienes, y se puso de pie para ir a buscarse algo de comer. Tenía tiempo. Trató de pensar en cuánto tiempo ya llevaba ausentado en el "presente" (un término relativo ahora que su presente podría ser cualquiera). Nicolás estaba de viaje de egresados, no lo extrañaría. Miguel mismo se había pedido dos semanas de vacaciones. Una ya la había gastado tratando de lograr el salto temporal. ¿Quién diría que saltar de un lugar al otro sería tan fácil, pero viajar en el tiempo no? Sin mencionar que lo uno apenas tenía consecuencias y lo otro… La verdad que Miguel no tenía idea, estaba ahí para descubrirlo. Decidió ir al trabajo de Manuela. Recordaba que su esposa tenía la oficina dando para la calle. Lo recordaba porque cuando se aburría de su propio trabajo, saltaba a aquel árbol desde el cual, oculto en su follaje verde, la observaba inclinada sobre papeles, tipeando en su computadora o escribiendo a mano. Solo en el verano, claro. Miguel nunca había sido de encerrarse en una oficina, y su esposa en realidad tampoco, pero alguien en la familia tenía que tener el trabajo decente. Manuela se había casado con él, el actor, contra todo consejo de sus padres. El mismo Miguel se hbaía sorprendido, mucho la verdad, y hasta el día actual no entendió qué era lo que le había dado a Manuela la paciencia

Ahora entendía. Lo entendía porque lo había visto en sus ojos, segundos antes de morir. Era solo amor, así de simple.

Manuela ese día salió temprano de la oficina y aquello le extraño. Decidió seguirla. No que aquel no fuese su plan inicial, pero ahora quería saber a dónde se dirigiría. El camino los llevó a una zona poco frecuentada por ellos en ese tiempo. La mujer estacionó a un lado de la calle, un poco subida en la vereda, y luego salió un tanto apresurada.

Su destino era una tienda de aspecto dudoso. La puerta chirriaba al abrirse y Miguel arugó la nariz. consideró acercarse y espiar por la vitrina, pero dudó. Podrían verlo, pensó, sin embargo la curiosidad también era grande y lo empujaba a asomarse disimuladamente.

La vio parada en medio de la tienda, esperando a que algún empleado apareciera. No le quedó muy claro qué clase de local era aquel. Se veía oscuro y lúgubre, con las estanterías llenas de hierbas en bolsitas y frascos, líquidos y polvos intercalados en colores muy variados y curiosos.

A la tienda pasó entonces un hombre alto y de aspecto de profesor universitario. Sus ojos se escondían tras un par de gafas ovaladas. Intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de que el vendedor desapareciera unos segundos más, volviendo de inmediato con una caja de cartón mediana. Manuela parecía sonreír y agradecerle mientras le pagaba. Notó entonces que aquella era una tienda de té, entre otros productos biológicos. Suspiró, sintiéndose idiota. Imaginó que todos tenían sus secretos. Manuela conseguía té en una tienda de la que nunca le habló y Miguel se teletransportaba. La desproporción era relativa, y en todo caso el secreto era para protegerla y ella y al hijo que concebieron juntos.

Miguel de verdad nunca se imaginó que Manuel moriría por algo tan ajeno a él. Mas de una vez había despertado en medio de la noche, temblando y sudando por haber visto como un hombre acompañado por un maletín apretaba sin dudar un gatillo, apagando la vida de su esposa. Solo porque Miguel había nacido y se había enamorado de ella.

Decidió alcanzarla y detenerla.

-¡Manu! -la llamó y corrió hacia la mujer que se volvía extrañada.

-¿Miguel? -claramente no se esperaba verlo ahí-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y... ¿Qué te pasó?

El entrecejo arrugado de Manuela ya indicaba que tal vez no había sido la mejor idea que haya podido tener. ¿Pero qué le importaba eso a Miguel si estaba escuchando su voz? Hasta su mueca de disguto se le haría hermosa en ese momento.

-Ah, nada... Es que vengo directo de la prueba de vestuario -se rio y movió la mano en el aire-. Y salí temprano, estaba por acá tomando algo con un amigo. Me sorprendió verte...

-Ah, sí... -Manuela se removió, ahora notoriamente incómoda-. También salí temprano.

No le dijo más, no iba a crear mentiras grandes como Miguel. Ella no era así. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Se apresuró a librarla de la caja, que si bien no pesaba, era una señal de cortesía y qué cosas más. Manuela agradeció y caminaron juntos al auto estacionado. Depositó la caja en la maletera mientras que ella se puso a rebuscar en su cartera, preguntándose en voz alta dónde se habría quedado la llave. Miguel cerró la puerta trasera y echó un vistazo a la calle.

Un mal presentimiento lo abordó en aquel mismo instante en que la vio sacar la llave de su minúscula cartera. Esta vez lo sintió claramente. Algo lo agrró desde atrás y lo sostuvo con firmeza mientras la pequeña pieza se resbalaba entre los dedos de su esposa y el camión se acercaba. Quiso gritarle, que tuviera cuidado, que no se moviera.

De verdad que quiso.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe y su primera reacción fue gritar furioso, frustrado y fuera de sí. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Mejor dicho, había vuelto a no hacerlo.

Una risa leve sonó a su lado y tuvo que volverse a ver, si bien ya había reconocido aquella voz sin necesidad de ver al chico sentado en el respaldar de la banca.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal va la misión de rescate? –se mofó Gregorio sonriendo de lado.

Miguel gruñó bajo y se echó hacia atrás en la banca.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Vine a ver como fracasabas –respondió el otro jumper tranquilamente-. ¿Ya me crees que no es posible cambiar el pasado?

Miguel se miró las manos, no queriendo expresar abiertamente su derrota.

-No –dijo simplemente-. Sé que puedo…

-¿De verdad que no lo entiendes, no?

Gregorio suspiró y se sentó a su lado, siguiendo la mirada de Miguel hacia el edificio azul. Esperó a que el par de chicas que corrían pasaran antes de continuar:

-El pasado es inalterable, no importa qué hagas. No te está permitido cambiarlo y por ende no eres capaz de hacerlo -pausó unos segundos para suspirar cansado-. Lo hecho hecho está. ¿Te suena?

Miguel no respondió. Mantenía los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas, mirando fijamente al otro lado de la calle. Pensó en Nicolás en su viaje de egresados, en que seguramente él y Manuel podrían estar disfrutando del tiempo a solas. Gregorio preguntó que si siquiera estaba escuchando, pero no le contestó.

A lo lejos vio el carro plateado estacionarse. Tragó en seco, sintiendo la sangre hervir en su interior. Pensó en todas las noches solitarias, en las veces que no daba como padre soltero, en el desorden de la casa y los silenciosos días de la madre. Y echó a correr. A sus espaldas llegó a oír la carcajada de Gregorio.

Miguel no se detuvo, cruzó la calle, queriendo gritar, pero su garganta estaba cerrada. Empujó con el cuerpo contra la fuerza invisible que comenzó a tirar de él, y finalmente logró llamarla.

Manuela alzó la mirada y ambos se les detuvo el corazón.

Ninguno de los dos vio venir el otro carro, pero Miguel sabía que lo haría. El grito de Manuela llegó apenas a sus oídos como un suspiro muy, muy lejano y débil.


End file.
